Meet the Parents
Meet the Parents is the fourth episode in Season 3 it aired on August 27, 2007 This episode is a reference to a movie in 2004 and film series of the same name. Summary While out shopping, Spencer breaks the BBQ news to Brody, who is less than thrilled about the change in plans. Brody tells his homeboy that while he understands the situation, he's upset that his friend is flaking on their plans. Meanwhile, Audrina and Justin take time to relax away from the Hollywood scene by soaking up the sun at the beach. Audrina brings up his rough start with Lauren, explaining that her best friend's only looking out for her. While Justin admits that Lauren's just being a good friend, he assures Audrina that she has no need to worry -- the two lovebirds will be fine until, as he so eloquently puts it, Audrina pisses him off. While packing for Colorado, Spencer says he's both excited and nervous about meeting the Montag family. When he asks how much her parents know about their relationship, Heidi explains that they know she and Spencer live together and are in a serious relationship. This meet and greet could be the heaviest thing Spencer's ever done. Elsewhere in The Hills, Lauren invites Lo and Audrina to Brody's beach BBQ. Although Lo expresses her surprise that Lauren and Brody are still friends, Lauren brushes it off, saying she always stays pals with her old boyfriends. Audrina says she wants to bring Justin along, and the girls agree that her ex has become a mystery man, always weaving in and out of the scene. When Spencer and Heidi arrive in Crested Butte, Colorado, the couple is greeted by her extremely excited family. Meanwhile, the rest of The Hills crew arrives at the beach house for Brody's BBQ. When Frankie asks Brody where Spencer is, the two joke that he's riding horseback through the mountains of Colorado. While out shopping in Colorado, Heidi's father assesses the Spencer situation. Heidi tries to convince him that Spencer's right for her, assuring him they're going to take things slow. Not so convinced, Heidi's dad says he wants to have a one-on-one with Spencer. At dinner, Heidi's father pulls Spencer aside to talk. Spencer admits he never thought he'd want to get married so early in life but says he knows that he wants to spend every second of his time with Heidi. But Heidi's dad says he's seen this scene play out before -- in the past, Heidi's ditched her friends for her boyfriends and, after putting all her eggs in one basket, has wound up alone when the relationship ended. Beachside, Audrina complains that Justin's been flirting with another girl all day. Lauren tells her that Justin should be jumping at the chance to date Audrina. Their conversation quickly flips when Brody strolls in wearing a cast -- Lauren tackled him earlier during a game of football and busted his arm! When he busts out an X-ray of the damage, Lauren and Audrina erupt in laughter. Meanwhile, Heidi tells her mom that she wants to marry Spencer and can't imagine her life without him. But her mom expresses her concern that Heidi has picked Spencer over her friends ? mainly Lauren. She doesn't understand why the two best friends have split, but Heidi says she and Lauren will never be friends again. While sitting by a bonfire at the BBQ, Brody tells Lauren that he is hurt that she started cracking up at his cast. Lauren explains why she thinks it's funny to see Brody in an arm cast and kisses the cast to make up. Then Lauren asks Brody if he and Spencer are OK. Although Brody says things are fine, Lauren points out that the two best friends are never together anymore. At dinner with the Montag family, Heidi's mom expresses her surprise at Spencer's level of commitment. Spencer says he'd marry their daughter right away, but Heidi's mom thinks the two need to go through some rough times together before taking the big plunge. When Heidi leaves the table, her mom asks Spencer about the Lauren situation. Spencer says Lauren's been selfish, but Heidi's mom says a best friend is an important part of anyone's life. When Heidi sits back down, she immediately switches the subject. Back at the BBQ, Lauren tells Audrina that she's lucky to have her as a friend. Audrina causes Lauren to tear up when she says that Heidi let a guy go to her head and ruin a good friendship. To try to stop Lauren from crying, Audrina points out all the close friends Lauren still has. Still, Lauren can't help but feel sad over losing Heidi. When Lauren gets up to grab some drinks, she finds Audrina's motorcycle helmet on the couch inside. She brings it over to Audrina, who realizes that Justin has left without saying goodbye. It's Audrina's turn to cry, as she can't seem to take Justin's attitude anymore. Lauren tries cheering her up by reminding her that "homeboy wore combat boots to the beach" and she's better off without him. This lightens the mood, sending the two friends into hysterics. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes